1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telematics, and particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing a signal of a telematics terminal capable of processing autonomous GPS signals and requests to transmit emergency signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
“Telematics”, a compound word formed from the words “telecommunications” and “informatics”, is receiving much attention in the field of information technology (IT). Telematics generally refer to technologies that integrate wireless services, such as voice and data, with GPS to provide a vast array of information to drivers, pilots, and the like, while the vehicle (car, plane, ship, etc.) is moving. Telematics can also include information regarding safety. In particular, telematics can allow a computer provided in a car, an airplane, a ship or the like, to exchange information with a base station by using radio communication techniques, GPS (global positioning system), technologies for converting specific information into a text signal or a voice signal via the Internet, and other related technologies.
For example, a telematics service for a car can provide a driver with traffic-management information that can assist the driver to avoid traffic delays and road obstacles, safety related information such as theft detection, entertainment information such as games, or the like. The information may be provided in real-time by employing mobile communication and position detecting technologies.
In addition, in conjunction with GPS systems of the vehicle, a telematics terminal can provide an autonomous GPS signal receiving function for automobile navigation. The telematics terminal can further provide an emergency signal transmitting function (E911 function) for transmitting a current position of the telematics terminal via a connection with an emergency call center when an emergency situation arises.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a structure of an apparatus for processing a signal of a telematics terminal according to a related art. In the related art apparatus, the telematics terminal includes a GPS signal receiving function and an emergency signal transmitting function.
As shown, the telematics terminal includes a GPS antenna 101, a GPS signal processing unit 102, a control unit 103, a mobile communications antenna 104, an RF transceiver 105, a mobile communications modem 106, the first converting unit 107, and the second converting unit 108.
The GPS antenna 101 receives GPS signals. The GPS signal processing unit 102 down-converts the GPS signals received by the GPS antenna 101 and calculates a current position of the telematics terminal based on the down-converted GPS signals. The control unit 103 communicates with the mobile communications modem 106 and provides the modem 106 with the position information calculated by the GPS signal processing unit 102.
The mobile communications antenna 104 allows for CDMA, PCS, analog, or other wireless communications to take place with a base station (not shown). When receiving messages from the base station, the RF transceiver 105 receives RF signals from the base station via the mobile communication antenna 104 and supplies the same to the first converting unit 107. The first converting unit 107 down-converts the RF signals and provides the down-converted RF signals to the mobile communications modem 106.
When transmitting messages to the base station, the second converting unit 108 up-converts baseband signals received from the mobile communications modem 106 into converted RF signals and provides the same to the RF transceiver 105. The RF transceiver 105 transmits the converted RF signals to the base station via the mobile communication antenna 104.
The mobile communications modem 106 processes various calls and signals transmitted to and received from the base station. The mobile communications modem 106 also communicates with the control unit 103 to request the position information of the telematics terminal. As noted above, in response to the request, the control unit 103 provides the position information of the telemetics terminal to the mobile communications modem 106.
In the related art of FIG. 1, the RF transceiver 105 includes a duplexer and a bandpass filter for transmitting and receiving the RF signals.
It should be noted that the mobile communications modem 106 is also referred to as a network access driver (NAD) processor 106 or a mobile station modem (MSM) 106. In the related art, the mobile communications modem 106 for mobile communications does not include an emergency signal transmitting capability.
The operation of processing a signal of the related art telematics terminal, constructed as described above, follows.
The mobile communications modem 106 may receive a request to transmit an emergency signal. For example, the request may originate from a user (driver) or from a base station. When the request is received, the mobile communications modem 106 requests the position information from the control unit 103. In response to the request, the control unit 103 passes on the position information calculated by the GPS signal processing unit 102 to the mobile communications modem 106. The mobile communications modem 106 in turn transmits the position information received from the control unit 103 to the base station (via the second converting unit 108, the RF transceiver 105, and the mobile communication antenna 104).
As noted above, the mobile communications modem 106 of the related art includes no emergency transmitting capability. When the mobile communications modem 106 receives the request to transmit the emergency signal, the mobile communications modem 106 must request and receive the position information from the control unit 103.
However, the control unit 103 constantly receives and processes the updated position information from the GPS signal processing unit 102. In other words, the control unit 103 constantly implements the autonomous GPS reception method that always receives GPS signals to maintain accurate position information in real time, and provides the real-time position information to a navigation system of the vehicle. In addition, the control unit 103 also processes the request to transmit the emergency signal, which is requested by the mobile communications modem 106.
As described above, the related art apparatus for processing a signal of the telematics terminal can process an autonomous GPS signal and a request to transmit the emergency signal. However, because the control unit 103 processes both the autonomous GPS signal and the request to transmit the emergency signal, load on the control unit 103 is undesirably high.